Navidad junto a ti
by DAGA-ETNAD
Summary: El crudo invierno azotó contra la academia Youkai mientras que los estudiantes salían felizmente acompañados de sus respectivos familiares. Desde una ventana en la torre del reloj, ubicada en lo más alto del edificio, les observaba una chica, la chica de los ojos magentas, la única chica que no tendría una feliz navidad.
1. Capítulo 1: Navidad

Capítulo 1: Navidad.

Ruby Toujo suspiró mientras se aceraba al portal, las chicas reían y los chicos sonreían, era claro que era una época de alegría y mucho entusiasmo por parte del cuerpo estudiantil. Ella por el contrario, se encontraba más callada de lo normal.

Cuando ella se encontró en la puerta, visualizó a los estudiantes que juntos formaban el club de periodismo de la escuela, los cuales también se les podría considerar sus más cercanos amigos en la escuela, o los únicos.

Estando presente, pero aun así, apartada, pudo ver como Mizore se despidió de Tskune, se acercó a él y le abrazó lascivamente mientras le susurró al oído algo, quizás cuanto ansiaba el volver a verle. Un enorme escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del chico.  
Kurumu, celosa, la apartó violentamente. Ella miró a los ojos del chico, los de ella se encontraban cristalizados por una fina cubierta de lágrimas que saldrían a la menor provocación, ella fue clara, le dijo que si de ella dependiera pasaría las fiestas con él, pero que su madre también le necesitaba. Le abrazó y sus pechos se restregaron contra el pecho del joven, provocando rubor en él.  
Un poco aburrida del melodrama de la súcubo, Yukari la apartó a regañadientes, abrazo fuertemente la cintura del chico y le dedicó una sonrisa cálida, después haciendo un gesto con el brazo, se despidió de la, hasta ahora ignorada, Ruby, gesto al que ella respondió con el mismo vigor. La pequeña y cálida niña se apartó.  
Moka, quien lloraba de tedio, entre los jaloneos de su hermana Kokoa se pudo despedir del joven. Para su tristeza, no tan cálidamente como las otras. Su hermana no se inmuto en despedidas, sólo siguió su camino a la parada de autobús, seguida por el resto de las chicas.

Antes de salir de la institución, Tskune se dio la vuelta y miró a la tan distante chica que admiró toda la escena desde el portal. Se aproximó hacia ella y le dirigió unas palabras.  
_-"¿Estas segura que no prefieres pasar las fiestas conmigo y mi familia? Estoy seguro de que no les molestara, hasta creo que ellos se alegrarían de tener una visita tan cordial."-_

Los ojos de ella se abrieron abruptamente, para luego mirar al suelo en resignación.

_-"No, creo que será mejor tener un tiempo a solas, será un poco melancólico pasar las fiestas de esa forma, pero bueno, durante el semestre me encontré muy ocupada, y los viajes siempre me logran agotar más. Aparte, odiaría ser una molestia para Tskune o su familia."- Dijo la chica, en un tono un tanto abatido. _

_Él sólo se limitó a comprender sin preguntar más_ _-"¡Pero te digo que no serías molestia! Pero, si en verdad crees que es lo mejor, no creo tener nada que objetar."-_

_-"Agradezco el gesto, de cualquier manera"-_ Respondió ella esbozando una sonrisa, un tanto fingida.

_-"Está bien. Ruby, espero disfrutes las fiestas"-_

Tskune hizo reverencia a la que consideraba su más madura amiga, ella devolvió el gesto. Él siguió el camino de las otras chicas y se encaminó hacia la parada de autobús, perdiéndose en el ocaso.

El corazón de Ruby le reclamó por dejar pasar la oportunidad que ante ella se presentaba. Su sincero deseo era pasar las festividades acompañada de Tskune, puesto que tenía muy fuertes sentimientos por él, pero a su vez, su mente le hizo razonar y recordar su porqué.  
Estas épocas solo la deprimían, debido a que estas fechas representaban un suceso que marcó su vida de manera definitiva; por eso ella decidió sopesar su luto en la academia, acompañada por sus memorias, libros, anhelos, y quizás algún profesor sin familiares.

Ruby entro al edificio, aún con su cara larga, pero para su sorpresa, y quizás molestia, alguien más se había quedado en la escuela, y ese alguien le miró y para pronto se aproximó.

_-"¡Vaya, vaya! Pero si es Ruby. ¿Qué haces tú aquí, señorita?, Pensé que pasarías navidad junto a una chimenea acompañada de un montón de libros, tomando chocolate caliente y sumida en tus pensamientos, o algo por el estilo."- _Dijo el chico, con su molesto humor de siempre.

_-"Sólo me despedía de mis amistades, pero a todo esto, debería ser yo la que hiciera las preguntas aquí, ¿Qué te piensas que haces en la academia, Ginei Morioka?  
¿Es que acaso buscas encontrar alguna prenda íntima que haya sido dejada atrás?, ¿O es que acaso buscas fotografías para tu colección?"-_ Dijo con una mueca, seria, un tanto molesta por la presencia inesperada del molesto personaje.

Gin se sobresaltó y sonrojó ante las fuertes acusaciones.

_-"¡N-no, nada de eso!, de hecho tengo pensado pasar las festividades aquí, en mi casa no es que sea de lo más divertido, y ahora que veo que tú te quedarás creo que podemos matar el tiempo juntos, ¿No?"-_ Dijo mientras intentó acercarse a Ruby, a lo que ella respondió prosiguiendo con su andar, dando la espalda a el chico.

_-"Siento el decepcionarte, pero yo no me quedo por gusto. Si me ves aquí es porque estoy cumpliendo con algún trabajo, ser la asistente del director no es cosa fácil ¿Sabes?, es un trabajo de 24 horas durante los 365 días del año, he de ahí que no es un título que muchos quieran llevar consigo."-_ Dijo, mintiendo, y dándole la espalda mientras proseguía, pensando que lo que él traía entre manos no era otra cosa que una jugarreta pervertida, como suele ser.

_-"¡¿Ehh?!"- Chilló el chico- "¿Todo el día trabajando?, ¡Eso no se puede!"-_ dijo insistiendo

_-"¿Ah sí?, pues, puedes explícaselo a mi jefe, pero mientras tanto me retiro a cumplir con mi labor._ Con tu permiso, Morioka"- dijo durante su andar, aún sin mirarle a la cara.

_-"¡Vamos, Ruby!, deja la máscara de hierro y los modales de damisela frígida para los otros. ¿Por qué no eres conmigo como lo eres con él."-_ dijo con curiosidad, pero sin seriedad alguna, mientras hacía un gesto nervioso de rascarse el cuero cabelludo. Lo que ella notó y respondió de manera cortante.

_-"Una muy simple razón, Morioka: Él no es un pervertido como tú, él toma las cosas enserio, y a diferencia del resto de los hombres, estoy segura de que él no me decepcionaría"-_Dijo alejándose, enojada, y dejando a Ginei más confundido aún.


	2. Capítulo 2: Demasiado cerca

**Capítulo 2: Demasiado cerca.**

Después del, para Ruby, irritante encuentro, siguió su camino por los pasillos de la academia, hasta llegar a la oficina del director, como parte de la rutina diaria.

El hombre de hábitos blancos y de perpetua y maniática expresión la miró y le preguntó en su monótono y grave tono. -"¿Ruby, pero qué haces aquí?"-

Extrañada, la joven respondió –"Sólo me disponía a comenzar con las tareas del día de hoy, señor." dispuesta a hacer mi trabajo señor"

-"Niña, pero ni los profesores tocan un libro en estas fechas. Sólo tienes que hacer las mínimas revisiones a "lo-que-tú-ya-sabes-", pero de ahí en más, relájate, son vacaciones"- Le respondió, ordenando, más que sugiriendo.

-"Pero realmente no tengo nada mejor que hacer, por mí está bien el proseguir con regularidad."- Declaró la joven.

-"Nada de eso, no quiero que luego vengan formando sindicatos y hablando de boicots o huelgas."- dijo en el más extraño tono burlón jamás escuchado, claro, tomando en cuenta de la persona que procede, pues, no era algo extraño de esperarse.

-"¡Pero yo nunca haría nada de eso!"- dijo ella, ahora siendo empujada fuera de la oficina.

-"De todas formas, descansa, te lo mereces, y hasta yo quiero descansar de ti."- Dijo el hombre, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

La chica se encontró en el más silencioso pasillo, se sintió un poco irritada por la declinación del director al no dejarla completar sus tareas, como ella tenía planeado. Pero a su vez, se dio cuenta que no tenía más remedio, tendría que arreglárselas sola por esas dos semanas.

-"Bien, ¿Y ahora, qué hacer?"- Dijo para sus adentros.  
Ruby caminó hacia su habitación, donde pretendía encerrarse para leer libro, o quizás tomar una taza de té.

-"Lindo tu trabajo, me gustaría que me pagaran por encerrarme en mi habitación, sería un sueño hecho realidad."-dijo Ginei, apareciendo de manera inesperada por uno de los pasillos.

La chica se sobresaltó, y rápidamente se ofuscó.

-"Supongo que un libro es mejor compañía que yo, vaya, el concepto que tienen las personas de mí es bastante cruel, en veces." – Concluyó el joven, en cierto tono irónico.

-"Uno cosecha lo que siembra, Morioka, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"- Respondió, de nuevo, siendo cortante.

Él sólo rio un tanto dolido, y prosiguió. -"Ya que tienes tiempo libre, no veo porque no podrías pasar algo de él conmigo"-dijo Gin, sonriendo con galanura.

-"No, gracias"- Respondió, seco como la arena del desierto.

-"¡Vamos, Ruby, sólo una hora!"-Insistió

-"Morioka, sólo si estuviese o muy loca, muy desesperada, o tal vez, muy desolada, podría salir pensar acerca de salir con alguien como tú, pero este no es el caso."- Respondió, con la esperanza de concluir.

-"¿Acaso sólo me ves como un depravado?" – Dijo, un tanto cabizbajo.

Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza, mientras golpeaba con el tacón el piso, como dando a entender que su paciencia se estaba terminando.

-"Ruby, yo soy más que eso, las personas no son en realidad sólo lo que ves. Un rasgo o una actitud en particular no significan el todo de una persona. Puedo ser más complicado de lo que aparento, o quizás más profundo, ¿Acaso no podría ser el caso?"- Le respondió, continuando con su mirada distante.

La hasta, ahora gélida mirada de Ruby, se inmutó un poco, el joven por ese instante pareció no ser el cabeza hueca de todos los días, pero aun así su posición no cambió. Sus brazos cruzados, colocando una especie de barrera imaginaria entre ambos, mostrándose cerrada a cualquier intento por parte de él para aproximarse.

-"Ruby, yo también puedo ser un romántico, alguien de confianza, como Tskune"- Dijo acercándose más a ella.

Los brazos de Ruby cayeron, dejando caer con ellos a la barrera imaginaria. Ahora, ¿Qué protegía a Ruby del chico que, inesperadamente, mostró una cara completamente distinta?

-"¡Nyaaa~!"- Se escuchó un maullido, similar a un gemido. Cosa que sacó del ambiente de tensión en el que se encontraban los otros dos.

-"¡Qué bello el amor, y más el de los jóvenes!"-dijo una mujer de cabello rubio y orejas de gato, la maestra Nekonome.

-"¿Qué daría no daría yo para volver a mi juventud?  
¿Y lo escuchaste a él?, Tan simplón que parecía, pero esos versos, nada lascivos. No son cosa de cualquier muchacho." - dijo la mujer que le acompañaba, la del cabello castaño y gafas.

-"¡Maestras!"- Exclamó Ruby al caer en cuenta de la presencia de ambas.

-"Ahh~, no se tienen porque detener por nosotras"-dijo la maestra Ririko.

-"¡Vamos, sigan!"-dijo Nekonome, bastante sonrosada.

En su frustración, Ruby también se sonrosó, para ocultar aquello pronto abrió la puerta de su habitación y como pudo la cerró.

Un silenció inundó el pasillo.

-"¿Qué mosca le picó?"- dijo Ririko.

-"Creo que se asustó. ¡Qué triste!, parecía una escena tan bonita."-dijo Nekonome.

-"¿Confesiones de amor adolescente?"- Rio la otra maestra –"Creo que algo así le hace falta a mi vida"-

Las dos mujeres se fueron caminando pasillo abajo, se fueron discutiendo. Ginei sólo se quedó mirando a la puerta, se recargo contra ella y se deslizó hasta sentarse estando recargado en ella, por su lado, Ruby, abrió ventanas, abrió puertas, intentó ventila la habitación (Casi apartamento) de la forma que pudo. Quería quitarse ese rubor nervioso de su cara.

-"_Quizás, eso estuvo demasiado cerca._" - Pensó detenidamente.

Ginei se quedó pensando, ¿Fue sincero al hablar?, porque, él lo sintió sincero. Pero si fue así, ¿De dónde provenía esa sinceridad?

Había algo que tenía que ser averiguado, algo entre esos dos, algo que ocurriría en esas dos semanas, o algo que tenía tiempo y que no había sido notado, ¿Qué sería aquello?


End file.
